<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Got Game by starhoneyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921125">Got Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhoneyy/pseuds/starhoneyy'>starhoneyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Sports, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, College Football, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Frottage, Locker Room Activities, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Mild Plot, Neck Kissing, No shame, Porn With Plot, Rivals, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Save Yuta, Team Captains, Teasing, spitting kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:43:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhoneyy/pseuds/starhoneyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should be addicted to shutting the fuck up."</p><p>Jaehyun smirks. "You wanna fuck me so bad, it makes you look stupid."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Got Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun counts down from sixty, waiting for the ticking time bomb he set off to erupt. When he gets to fifteen, he grins in anticipation, veins buzzing underneath his skin, electrified by the mere thought of the bomb blowing up and breaking down the door to the locker room in an impulsive fit of rage. It wouldn't be the first time, and Jaehyun knew just the right buttons to press to start the chain reaction.</p><p>He mouths three, two, <em>one</em> as the door to the locker room bursts open, swinging against its hinges and banging against the wall at the sheer force used to thrust it open. Though, Jaehyun isn't surprised — he's smelt him before he's seen him, like ash and woodsmoke, like cedar and fire, so thick, so heady, something so distinctly <em>Alpha</em>. It makes his stomach curl and arousal pool warm in his gut. He stands just before Johnny can get to him, teeth bared viciously and damp, auburn hair falling over his face in a way that shapes him so gently despite the anger evident in his features.</p><p>"Johnny—" Jaehyun starts, smiling. His voice is singsong, light and airy, intended to rile — intended to <em>tease.</em> But he is cut off when Johnny comes up to him, face so close that they are practically sharing the same warm breath.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up," Johnny tells him, shoulders hunched so that he's towering over Jaehyun slightly, his scent swirling around the both of them, so stark and so strong that Jaehyun can't smell anything else — so that Johnny's presence and commanding aura is inescapable. From the corner of his eye, Jaehyun can see the Alpha clench and unclench his fists, a millisecond away from bloodying Jaehyun's mouth so that he won't ever be able to speak again — so that he would never again pull such a stunt.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up," Johnny growls again, chest rising and falling in an unsteady rhythm.</p><p>"Why?" Jaehyun asks, a lilt to his voice. He still stands tall and proud despite Johnny making him feel so small. This is it. This is what he <em>craves.</em> And Johnny is the only one who makes him feel this way. "You're a sore loser, Seo. Can't take a few words on the pitch? Really? How do they let you lead a team like that?"</p><p>Johnny growls — something deep and vicious, almost animalistic, from the pits of his chest. But Jaehyun isn't done yet. This is simply foreplay, and he wants <em>more.</em></p><p>"You can't play for shit. I don't know who even let you on that team. Was it your daddy? Did he buy your way into it? Or did you threaten the coach?" Jaehyun goads.</p><p>Jaehyun's words work because at once, thick hands wrap themselves around the circumference of his neck. Jaehyun feels the hard calluses of Johnny's palm dig into his flesh as he squeezes tightly. The cut off of air makes him lightheaded, but his smile doesn't falter. He won't allow it to. Not until he had those same hands pinning him down underneath him.</p><p>"What is it that makes you so fucking annoying, Jung?" Johnny spits, and Jaehyun can see his canines elongate slightly in warning, his scent taking on a bitter note. But it only fuels the lust simmering underneath his bones further, nearly breaking surface tension. Jaehyun smiles, heart pounding against his ribcage so hard that it threatens to break, and the sight of his winning smile only pisses off the Alpha further.</p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you? You really want my attention this bad?" Johnny growls.</p><p>"It's an addiction," Jaehyun says easily, eyes skimming over Johnny's face. There is something so handsome about the other Alpha, something he hasn't seen in Alpha's before. Johnny's lips are smooth, his skin tan and warm, but there is a cutting edge about him — something so demanding, something so primal, something that makes Jaehyun want to <em>submit.</em></p><p>Johnny squeezes his neck tighter. "You should be addicted to shutting the fuck up."</p><p>Jaehyun smirks. "You wanna fuck me so bad, it makes you look stupid."</p><p>His words are bold but effective. Jaehyun knows how Johnny is wired, it isn't their first time, nor will it be their last, so it isn't a surprise when Johnny lunges forward until their lip on lip, skin on skin, drawing the breath out of him. Johnny practically throttles him as he pushes Jaehyun back, slamming his body into the locker aggressively as they kiss. The kiss is heated — full of clashing teeth and wet tongue as Johnny bites down on his lower lip to demand entrance and lick into the hot cavern of Jaehyun's mouth. His hips press against Jaehyun's with force, and a rush of pleasure shoots up Jaehyun's spine.</p><p>Jaehyun's lips curl upwards into a silent smirk. This is what he wanted.</p><p>His cock twitches against the confines of his pants as Johnny's hands continue to squeeze his neck. Johnny's fingers sink into his skin, digging deep into his flesh, so heavily that they're certain to leave imprints. And Jaehyun knows why — Johnny wants to mark him. Johnny wants to leave stone cold bruises and biting wounds in his neck so that Jaehyun won't try it with any other Alpha, Omega, or Beta alike. But Jaehyun knows he can only get this sort of sick pleasure from one man alone. Jaehyun was a dog who wouldn't stray from his only bone.</p><p>As Jaehyun's hands snake their way under Johnny's shirt to feel the grooves and sharpened outlines of indented abs, Johnny pulls away from him, lips red, bitten, and swollen. One of his hands go from Jaehyun's neck to the hand roaming the expanse of his abs and circle around it.</p><p>"No touching," Johnny snarls. "You're getting too fucking brave, Jae."</p><p>Johnny's words are the truth. And Jaehyun knows he's getting brave because each time they do this, he decides to take it farther. But to tell him not to touch has him baring his teeth. He is no different from Johnny or any other Alpha — the desire to mark is instinctual, and the feeling of inexplicable anger surges through him at the thought of being denied. But Johnny just grips his wrist tighter, dominating Jaehyun slowly through intense eye contact until Jaehyun cracks. Jaehyun knows he's putty in Johnny's hands, and despite wanting it, somewhere deep down, it hurts his pride.</p><p>"Fine," Jaehyun says through gritted teeth.</p><p>Johnny's smile turns snide and smug, the look in his eyes triumphant. He releases his hands from Jaehyun's neck and forcefully yanks Jaehyun's uniform pants down. Jaehyun almost shudders as the cold of the room nips his skin, but Johnny's hand on his bare thighs return the warmth he has lost. The Alpha palms his clothed crotch, and distantly, Jaehyun thinks it's unfair that he's the only one half naked, but words of protest die on his tongue when Johnny's hand crushes his dick.</p><p>"Already half fucking hard before I even entered the room, were you?" Johnny says, voice dropping an octave with every word. The intended humiliation in his tone sends a charged vibration of lust down Jaehyun's spine.</p><p>"Yeah," Jaehyun says as he bucks into the Alpha's hand.</p><p>But, in the flash of an eye, Johnny's hand is gone. Jaehyun clears the haze that had lidded his eyes to see the Alpha standing up straight, scent growing powerfully as his body expands to its full height. Jaehyun almost — <em>almost</em> — whimpers, but the noise is the clogged in the back of his throat when he notices Johnny staring at him. He wants to pull the Alpha closer and demand him to continue his ministrations, he wants to force the Alpha to take responsibility for his red, leaking cock, but Johnny forbids touch, and he knows better than anyone what happens when he disobeys.</p><p>Johnny would leave him here aching in the locker room, he knows, or maybe grab a fleshlight for Jaehyun to fuck into instead of just giving him his cock like Jaehyun wants. And Johnny watches him for a few passing seconds to minutes — time lost as the air crackles between them, and the tension grows, dense. He watches Jaehyun's cock leak against his boxers with a predatory gaze, and his stare turns Jaehyun on like no other.</p><p>Before impatience can make Jaehyun say a word, Johnny tugs his own pants down so that his cock springs up — large, violently red, and monstrous in length. He's gone commando because he was expecting it, Jaehyun realises, because he knew how Jaehyun would goad him during their game and then hide out in the locker room, waiting for his arrival. They both knew it, and they both came prepared. Johnny's eyes dart over his figure, pupils darkening.</p><p>"Suck."</p><p>It is on instinct that Jaehyun growls, a low rumble unfurling from his chest, but Johnny reaches out a hand and tugs his hair until Jaehyun is on his knees. The pain from his scalp multiplies the pleasure he feels tenfold as he is forced down. The floor is cold and hard, but Jaehyun doesn't find it in him to care. He shoots Johnny a fierce glare, neck craning upwards at the tall, large Alpha, but it is only because he knows how Johnny sometimes likes when he resists. If it was up to him, he would've let Johnny fuck him at half time, on the field, for the world to see.</p><p>Johnny slaps his dick against Jaehyun's hollow cheek and smiles, precum smearing against it. He then adjusts, leg spread wide in front of him so that Jaehyun has a clear view of his sculpted, muscled calves, and he places the head of his cock to Jaehyun's warm lips and press against them. Jaehyun feels fingers tangle themselves in his hair when he is once again given the order to <em>suck.</em></p><p>Jaehyun slackens his jaw and opens his mouth as Johnny enters. And Johnny's big, even bigger than he is, and so wide that his jaw aches as soon as Johnny's inside of him. The taste is familiar and slightly bitter, but Jaehyun welcomes the strong, musky, Alpha scent. Johnny hisses, dick twitching when Jaehyun drags his teeth along his length on purpose, if only to piss him off. His hand tightens around Jaehyun's hair in warning, but they both know that Jaehyun hasn't learned his lesson.</p><p>Jaehyun begins slowly, teasing it out as his tongue drags along the base before swirling around Johnny's pulsating cock. He moans loudly and enjoys the way Johnny's hand pulls on his hair from the vibrations of his mouth and watches as the Alpha throws his head back with a blissed out look of pleasure. The position almost feels humiliating, degrading even, but Jaehyun relishes in the way it makes him feel. He thrives in the way Johnny bucks his hips forwards until the head of his cock hits the back of his throat.</p><p>It's sloppy, it's messy, and there's drool pooling around and spilling over his lips filthily, but it only causes Jaehyun's cock to leak the more whilst Johnny uses him. Johnny's movements are paced unevenly, hips snapping forwards so that he's rutting against Jaehyun's mouth — so that he cock dips into and tears Jaehyun's throat, and so that Jaehyun will not be able to give another command to his team for days. Johnny's moans reverberate around the room, and one of Jaehyun's hands travel to his flexing thighs and the other to Johnny's balls where he grips them.</p><p>But through the lust filled haze, Johnny realises what Jaehyun has done.</p><p>He pulls his cock out of Jaehyun's wet, hot mouth with a sickening pop, and Jaehyun chases it because Johnny has not yet released. But Johnny yanks him upwards with his hand and growls. "I told you not to fucking touch. You don't do shit unless I say so. <em>I</em> touch <em>you.</em> Keep your fucking hands to yourself." Johnny hauls him up further until Jaehyun is standing at full height in front of him. "When I command, you what?"</p><p>There is a pause, and Johnny searches his eyes as if to challenge Jaehyun — as if to <em>dare.</em> Jaehyun knows better than to take the bait. He's the one who fucked up.</p><p>"You what?" Johnny goes on, baring his teeth, ignoring the way his own cock is still leaking, having not yet come.</p><p>"I obey," Jaehyun says through gritted teeth.</p><p>Johnny's grin is one of twisted satisfaction, and he pushes Jaehyun back until he's up against the wall. Johnny presses close against him so they're chest to chest, and Jaehyun can't tell whether the drumming against his sternum belongs to Johnny's heart or his own. Johnny's hands travel under his jersey, fingers splaying against Jaehyun's abdomen hotly. He leans closer until his face is past Jaehyun's neck, and his lips graze Jaehyun's ear. Fire ignites in Jaehyun's being, the flames turning to ashes in his belly.</p><p>"That's right," Johnny whispers against his ear. He pauses. <em>"I own you."</em></p><p>Jaehyun knees buckle slightly, but Johnny's hands pushing against him hold him up. He wants nothing more than to dig his hands into Johnny's broad back as the Alpha licks wet stripes across his neck and bites at his skin, sharp canines scraping against the surface and threatening to tear. He digs his fingers into his palms so hard they could bleed as Johnny's mouth goes from his neck to his collarbones where he sucks harshly. The Alpha so firm and so close against him causes his hackles to rise, and he shuts his eyes as Johnny continues his wicked ministrations.</p><p>They snap open again when Johnny's exposed cock ruts against his clothed one harshly. Each hit is like a bullet that shatters his insides and causes loud, deep moans to escape from the cusps of his lips. The sound only fuels Johnny further, and the Alpha continues to rut against him with even more force than before. Pleasure builds within Jaehyun's stomach as Johnny releases sounds so deep that they could be mistaken for growls. Something electric erupts within the confines of his chest, now feeling the pleasure grow stronger.</p><p>Suddenly, they are interrupted when the door to the locker room is opened. Both heads snap to the source, and Jaehyun recognises Yuta standing there with shock written all over his features. The Beta is still at the door, eyes flicking between the leaking cocks and their owners, mouth opening to release noiseless words. Johnny practically roars at him, and Jaehyun watches as Yuta takes an abrupt step back.</p><p>"I-I just.. Cap', y-you left y-your—"</p><p>"Get the fuck out. Are you blind?" Johnny cuts him off mercilessly, and the scent he emits strikes Yuta down visibly. Jaehyun stomach curls at his words — at his <em>dominance</em> — and he too gives Yuta a look to tell him to take a fucking hint and <em>leave.</em></p><p>Yuta's cock visibly twitches through his pants and although previously rooted in place, he is drawn back into reality when Johnny growls again. The door shuts loudly with Yuta's exit, and Jaehyun feels the tension that had sparked between simmer down. But it spikes back up again when Johnny turns to him with a dark gaze, his lips thinned out into a fine line. Anticipation coats Jaehyun's bones as he waits for Johnny to speak.</p><p>"Who the fuck was that?" he questions.</p><p>"Yuta," Jaehyun croaks, voice raw and throat destroyed.</p><p>Johnny takes another menacing step forward, and Jaehyun can see the madness in his eyes — something akin to anger, want, and possessiveness. "You see how he looked at you? Like a piece of meat? Does he not know that you're mine?" Johnny asks darkly. Jaehyun's veins buzz at his words, excitement coursing through him. The rule is unspoken, but they don't share. Neither of them do. And Johnny is ruthless when he gets a glimpse of wandering eyes. "You like that, huh?"</p><p>Jaehyun doesn't answer. He knows that Johnny felt his cock twitch against him when Yuta entered from the mere idea of being caught — from the idea of being <em>watched.</em> Johnny's hand goes to his throat again, rough fingers skimming over his skin as if to make sure his marks were still there.</p><p>"I don't share," Johnny says before he smashes their lips together again, and Jaehyun moans into his mouth, slumping.</p><p>Johnny is pressed up against him again, heavy hands travelling over every inch of Jaehyun's skin under his shirt, as if to take ownership over all of it. Jaehyun jolts when Johnny's fingers lay flat against his pecs before gripping his nipples and squeezing the nubs. He growls into Johnny's mouth, a pathetic fight for dominance, but it's always a losing battle, and Jaehyun finds himself putty underneath him. Johnny's hand pulls away his boxers and grips the flesh of Jaehyun's ass.</p><p>And then, he stops.</p><p>"You..." Johnny says, lip on lip, voice edging unto disbelief as his fingers graze the diamond plug in Jaehyun's ass. Jaehyun grins. It was only a matter of time. "I can't fucking believe it." Johnny yanks the plug out, and the wet sound that comes along with it rings loud and clear in both of their ears. Jaehyun's gut coils in anticipation. "You made yourself slick like a fucking Omega bitch," Johnny sneers.</p><p>Jaehyun can't deny it because it's <em>exactly</em> what he did, having overcome every instinct that was screaming at him not to breach the rim. But those defences have been long gone from the first time Johnny pinned him against the floor and fucked him so hard that he shattered. His instincts can no longer protest. Jaehyun isn't the one in control. Johnny is, and he <em>lets him.</em></p><p>Johnny's fingers are shoved in without warning, and Jaehyun feels a hurricane of lust, pleasure, and indescribable want bubble up within him so quickly and so suddenly that his chest threatens to burst. Johnny wears a sick smile as three of his fingers circle the puckered rim of Jaehyun's ass before entering and fucking him fast. Jaehyun groans, and he knows that Johnny's doing it on purpose — that he's avoiding Jaehyun's prostate only because he likes to see him writhe.</p><p>Johnny's front presses against him again as he ruts, skin of skin, length on length, girthy and thick. His cock slams up against Jaehyun's stomach at the same time that his fingers drag deliciously up against Jaehyun's walls. Four fingers then fuck into him fast, and Jaehyun nearly screams for his entire fist instead. His own hips rock back and forth against Johnny, fucking back unto his hands in one movement and then up unto his cock in the next, chasing a blinding release.</p><p>"Look at you," Johnny says, almost breathless. Jaehyun's eyes are shut, too lost in pleasure to see the way Johnny looks at him like he's lost for words. But he can feel Johnny's eyes, weighted, causing hairs to rise on his skin as he breaks, and his wanton moans and growls turn into whimpers. "So desperate, so addicted. You'd let me bend you over and fuck you with your head stuffed in a locker, wouldn't you? You'd let me abuse your ass for some Alpha cock."</p><p>Jaehyun whines, rocking his hips back and forth as pleasure climbs fast within him, threatening to spill over the edge. Johnny's free hand grips his chin and forces his languid head still.</p><p>"Open," he commands, and Jaehyun's mouth falls loose as Johnny spits inside it. It is warm, and Jaehyun's tongue swirls around it before he throws his head back and swallows. Johnny decides, only then, to give him what he wants, fingers brushing his prostate before hitting it dead on. With every unrelenting thrust of Johnny's cock against his own, and with every feel of fingers slamming mercilessly up into his ass, Jaehyun loses whatever threads of sanity he has left.</p><p>And then, pleasure strikes his core and white eclipses his vision as Jaehyun's limbs go loose, and he comes <em>hard.</em> The high that washes over him is an otherworldly experience, his body wracking with shudders and near sobs and his neurons firing on end, making him vibrate from the inside out. And Johnny's there to catch him when he falls — to wrap him back together and solidify his liquid, weightless body as cum spurts against his stomach in tandem.</p><p>There is a buzz in his mind when he comes down from the weightless feeling, like static — grainy and loud. But it clears over when he feels hands, far too large to be so soft, smooth over him and ground him back to reality. There are light lips murmuring against his forehead as he is cleaned and redressed. And he is sensitive as it happens, but when it's over, he wills all feeling back into his numb mind and body and sits up straight. He's resting on something hard — a chest — and there's an arm around his shoulder to keep him sturdy.</p><p>Jaehyun cranes his neck upwards and parts his lips, eyes clearing from their haze to catch the Alpha peering down at him, face smoothened over and features relaxed.</p><p>Johnny smiles at him. "You're so good to me."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I repent &lt;3<br/><a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy">twitter</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy">curious cat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>